All Weasleys Aboard to Hogwarts!
by Gryffindor010697
Summary: My first Harry Potter story so... please be brutal. Shows Teddy, Victoire, James, Lily and other Weasley grandkids on their first departure from Platform 9 3/4.
1. Edward Lupin

**Edward Remus "Ted" Lupin- September 1, 2009**

"You got your trainers, socks, boxers?" the twenty-something redhead asked the young boy who was sporting bright, almost unnaturally, orange hair.

"Yes, Aunt Ginny," he said, blushing at the mention of boxers. His hair brightened a shade or two but soon went back to its less offensive orange.

"Good," she said, bending to give Teddy Lupin a kiss on his forehead. Ginny let him go only for him to be embraced by another pair of arms, just as loving as the first pair.

"I don't wanna leave you, Nana. Who's gonna weed your garden? Oh and what about Wolfy, who's gonna fill up his bowl?" he asked, looking up at his grandmother.

"I have it all taken care of Doodlebug," she said as she ruffled his hair that had spontaneously turned purple, "Your Uncle Harry is just an Apparation away if I need something," Andromeda Tonks explained to her eleven year old grandson.

Out of excuses, Teddy looked around. The smog was thick and families were kissing their kids all around. The Hogwarts Express gave a third wail, one more until departure.

"Oh, I know! I can't leave until Uncle Harry gets here," he said, looking very proud of himself as he came up with a passable excuse.

"Well allow me to get my hug in before you leave," came a voice from behind Ted. Ted looked up to find a tall dark haired man with round glasses and an unmistakable scar on his forehead. He went to his wife, kissed her, and hugged Andromeda.

Teddy's eyes flashed with defeat. He was gonna have to go after all. "Hey buddy!" Harry said as he knelt to hug his godson, "Sorry I was late, I had some stuff at work to take care of. I got here as soon as I could. Ready for Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," Teddy said. He made no eye contact with Harry.

"The hair always tells the truth," Harry observed. Teddy strained to see his ear length hair. It had turned a violent pink without his permission. He cursed himself.

"I don't wanna leave you guys," he said as the train gave its fourth and last whistle.

"Teddy, Hogwarts was, is, the best place ever. It's huge! It has it's own lake and everything. You can explore around the castle and the food is amazing! And you know you can beat Ron at an eating contest," Harry said with a chuckle. Teddy giggled as Harry continued, "Plus you will meet some really cool people and on top of all of that, you will get to learn some magic. Maybe McGonagall can help you control your hair changing colors," Harry added with a wink.

Teddy was thoughtful for a moment, "A lot of food huh?" he asked. Harry figured that would be the kicker.

"Loads! All you can eat," Harry said. Teddy didn't realize that as Harry was talking, they were slowly drifting toward the train. They were at the door onto one of the train cars. Ginny had given Teddy's luggage to the baggage handler.

"Alright I'll go, but if I don't like it… I'm coming home!" he said, setting his own terms to this agreement.

"I'll tell you what," Harry said, "If you don't like it, I will fly to Hogwarts on a broomstick to pick you up myself!" Harry agreed.

They shook on the deal and Harry gave the young boy a kiss on his now jet-black hair. "Love you kid," he said. The train was starting to move forward.

"I love you, too, Uncle Harry. I love you, too, Nana and Aunt Ginny!" he said. He disappeared behind the now closed train door. Harry followed the head of the dark haired boy as he ran along the train car trying to see his family as the train took off.

"Has anyone told you that you're a good godfather?" Ginny asked as she leaned on her husband.

"It's been mentioned in the Daily Prophet once or twice," Harry said sarcastically, kissing his wife.

The young couple and Andromeda watched as the first of this batch of Weasleys (and honorary Weasleys) set off for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**Favorites, Follows, and Reviews make me really happy.**


	2. Victoire Weasley

**I want to thank Yorush for his/her (sorry your gender is not on your profile) grammatical help. Plus you were my first (and so far only) reviewer. Thanks!**

**Victoire Lisette Weasley- September 1, 2012**

"Dad, stop staring down every boy that looks at me," Victoire said as she shielded her face in embarrassment.

"No! It's completely warranted. You're eleven, Vic, and some of these boys are seventeen. If any of them try anything, I want you to hex their bollocks off and-," Bill was interrupted by a purse to the back of his head.

"William Arthur! Language!" Molly Weasley scolded. She was a head shorter than her son but he still looked sheepish under her reprimands. Her face brightened as she looked at Victoire, "My first Grandbaby at Hogwarts!" Molly Weasley exclaimed. She kissed her granddaughter on her gold-red hair.

"Gran," Vic said with a sheepish smile. Her grandmother beamed at her and then she began to cry.

"I can remember when you were just born and-," Molly's words jumbled together and soon became unintelligible alltogether. She was taken aside by Fleur, who had quickly conjured a handkerchief.

"Don't worry, Vic," Charlie said as he wrapped his arm around his niece, "She did the same thing when Bill left for Hogwarts. After that whole debacle I figure she just waits until she gets home to cry," he said.

"So, are you ready to represent the old Scarlet-n-Gold?" Charlie asked.

Until then, Victoire hadn't even thought about what house she had wanted to be in. Gryffindor was tradition for the Weasley Clan so she hadn't given any thought at all really. She began to panic as she evaluated herself. She wasn't especially brave. She was damn loyal but what person who grew up in a big family _isn't_ loyal? She wasn't sure if just the loyalty would cut it.

"I guess," she said, unconvincing.

Charlie picked up on his niece's uncertainty, "but of course Ravenclaw's not bad either," he said, leaving the statement up in the air.

"Wait, you mean a Weasley can be a non-Gryffindor?" Vic asked in genuine surprise. She figured the Sorting Hat saw the red haired, freckled faces and directed them toward the Gryffindor table immediately.

"Yeah!" Charlie said, "My dad had a cousin, Gilbert Weasley. He was a Hufflepuff. He was pretty cool. I think he moved to the US and became a worked at their Department of Magic.

"You're joking? Why don't they talk about him more?" Vic asked.

Charlie shrugged. He walked off and Fleur joined Vic.

"Okay sweetie. Zee train will be leaving for 'Ogwarts in a little while. I want you to write you fazer and I everyday. Twice a day if you would like," Fleur said. A tear came to her eye and she conjured another handkerchief. She tucked a strand of Victoire's hair back behind her ear and gave her a slightly wet kiss on the cheek.

"_Je t'aime, maman,"_ Victoire told her mom.

"_Je t'aime trop, mon coeur,"_ Fleur said as she kissed her daughter again.

"I love it when you guys speak French," Bill said as he walked up behind his wife. He wiped away a tear on Victoire's cheek that she hadn't known was there.

"Be sweet to all of your teachers, especially Flitwick. He's keen on giving out extra homework. Oh, and don't embarrass the Weasley Clan, eh," Charlie said.

"She can't do any worse than Fred and George did," Molly said as she hugged her granddaughter, "Christmas is only a couple of months away."

The last whistle blew and Vic made her way to the train door. She loaded her trunk and her cat carrier that held her longhaired Persian, Hecuba. She stepped onto the train and waved through a window as it progressed forward. She was in an empty compartment. Or, rather, she thought it was empty.

"Sup, Vic," said a familiar voice to her left. "Ahhh!" she yelled drawing her wand. She had been standing on her trunk to wave out of the window but she lost her balance. She was on the ground with an unmistakable pain in her arse. And when she looked up she noticed another pain in her arse.

"Hi, Teddy," Victoire said with chagrin. She wiped her face and fixed her hair. _Stop It_! she yelled at herself, _you hate him, stop primping yourself!_ Teddy was already wearing his robes. He had a Chudley Cannons button on his front lapel, and he smelled like something Vic couldn't put her finger on.

"Ready for Hogwarts?" he asked. He seemed not at all interested in the conversation and he actually seemed to be waiting for someone else.

"Yeah, I guess… what's that smell?" she asked, curiosity taking over.

He looked at her and shrugged, "I don't know maybe it's my gu-," he looked out of the glass door as a boy, no older than fifteen, walked by, "Oi! Jimmy! Wait up, you git!" he said as he catapulted from the compartment, owl cage and trunk in tow.

Vic was insulted. He didn't even finish his sentence. She looked around. His scent still lingered and she soon found the culprit. His gum must have fallen from his back pocket because there it sat on the bench. She smelled it. It was peppermint. She held it to her nose and put a piece of it in her mouth. She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Oh and Vic," came a voice. She almost choked on the gum she was chewing on.

"Yeah?" she sputtered.

"See you at the Gryffindor table," he said with a wink. Merlin did she hate him.

* * *

**Favorites, Follows, and Reviews make me really happy.**


	3. Dominique Weasley

**Dominique Gabrielle Weasley- September 1, 2014**

"Dom, you are cutting off my circulation!" Victoire Weasley complained as she pried her sister's pale hand from her arm.

"Hm? Oh sorry, Vic!" Dominique said as she let go. She was looking around in awe at the station. She had stayed behind at the Burrow when Victoire came to Hogwarts the previous two years and this was her first time at King's Cross Station.

"Are you scared, _coccinelle?_" Fleur asked her youngest daughter. She walked behind her three children and she rubbed Dominique's waist length light red hair.

"No mom, not really," she said. And she really wasn't. In all honesty, she was more excited than scared. In fact the only thing that made her apprehensive about going to Hogwarts was the house placement.

Fleur glided off to go talk to her uncles, Harry and Ron, who had come to see Ted and Victoire off too.

"I don't want to be in Gryffindor," Dominique finally spit out to no one in particular. Victoire and Louis, her little brother, were the only ones in earshot but the former's attention was on a boy with purple hair who was walking in front of them.

"Hey Lupin! Wait up," Vic called as she trotted to catch up with him. He looked back and smiled at his new walking partner.

"Thanks for listening you git," Dominique said under her breath.

"I'll listen, Dommy," Louis said as gripped his sister's hand, "Why don't you want to be in Gryffindor?"

Dom looked down at her little brother. He smiled up at her and she noticed he had a tooth missing. She was going to miss his lisp.

"Well, Lou, I don't think I belong in Gryffindor," she explained.

"Why not?" he asked, "Remember when you killed that spider in my room? Oh and that time when you pushed Jimmy Campbell down 'cause he stole my toy car Grandpa gave me. You're really brave, Dommy."

"I only did that stuff because I care about you," she said as she tickled behind her little brother's ear, "I threw a shoe at the spider because they scare me more than Uncle Ron and I didn't want t be anywhere near it and after I pushed Jimmy down I took the car and ran for my life. I'm not that brave," she continued, looking downcast.

"Oh," was all Louis said. Then, in a strangely adult way, Louis stopped walking and turned toward his sister.

"Dommy, I will love you even if you're not a Gryffindor. Even if you were a… Slytherin," he said, biting out the last word, as if it may have caused him pain to think of one of his sisters being a Slytherin. Then he smiled up at his sister, "I promise," he smiled.

Dom smiled and kissed her brother on the head. The train gave a loud whistle and she looked around. Ted was hugging Harry, Ron and her dad and Fleur was kissing Victoire on the head. Teddy and Vic then walked on the train together. Fleur and Bill came over to their youngest girl. Bill hoisted her small nine-year-old brother on his hip.

"Your sister only kept zis promise for her first term at 'Ogwarts but I want you to write us everyday! _Oui?_" Fleur asked as she kissed her daughter.

"_Oui,_" Dominique agreed. She then looked up at her dad and Louis, who looked like twins when next to each other. "I love you guys," Dom said as she hugged her family.

"We love you, too," Bill said.

"Dom! Come on!" Dominique heard come from the train. She turned to see Victoire and Teddy's heads hanging out of a compartment window near the front of the train. She could see Teddy's prefect badge sparkle from here.

Dom smiled at her family and kissed them all once more. She grabbed her stuff and ran to the train door. She was ready to become the Weasley family's first non-Gryffindor of her generation.

**P.S. She made Ravenclaw.**

* * *

**Favorites, Follows, and Reviews make me really happy.**


	4. Frederick Weasley and James Potter II

**Frederick Lee Weasley and James Sirius Potter- September 1, 2015**

"Dude, I'm terrified," Fred's voice shook as he walked with his first cousin.

"Why?" James asked.

"Uh, duh. It's Hogwarts you wanker."

"Exactly, its just Hogwarts. Nothing to be scared off," James said as he looked around. He seemed to find what he was looking for.

"McLaggen!" the young Potter yelled as he ran off toward the boy he called. Fred looked at him incredulously and ran after his cousin.

* * *

Harry Potter watched as his son and nephew ran off toward a boy who looked familiar. "Is that Lavender Brown's boy?" Harry asked turning to his wife.

Ginny squinted, "Yeah and its Lavender McLaggen now. He looks exactly like his father with that haircut! He hasn't spent the night with James in ages."

"Yeah, I never liked Cormac McLaggen. Kind of a tosser if you ask me," Ron said. He was off duty for the day and decided to see his nephews and nieces off.

"The only reason you don't like him is because he carried a torch for your wife," Ginny pointed out with a giggle.

"And why wouldn't he, she is gorgeous," Ron said.

"Hermione's not here, Ron, no need to over-compliment," Harry pointed out.

"Oh, right," Ron said.

"Whipped," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Ron playfully shoved his sister and they all laughed.

* * *

"Oi, where's Mikey?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him," Jonathan said looking around.

"Are you scared, McLaggen?" James asked.

"No, why would I be?" Jonathan answered.

"Because Freddy's scared," James said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up, James," Fred mumbled.

"Sorry, mate but I don't see why you're scared," James said.

"I'm scared becua-," Fred started.

"Hey! Mikey! We're over here!" Jonathan called over their heads.

A short, skinny boy walked up. He looked frustrated.

"It took me the longest to find you guys," he said.

"Did you spend the summer in the States again? 'Cause your voice is wonky. You don't sound English mate," James prodded him in the ribs.

"Well, I'm not you git," Mike said, "My mom is Scottish-Korean and my dad is American. Any other bright conclusions, Jimmy?"

"Don't call me Jimmy, Mikey," James said, laughing at his friend.

"What's up, Freddy?" Michael asked, looking concerned.

"Freddy's scared," James picked.

"Shut up!" Fred said, "Stop picking on me!"

"Dude, I'm sorry but there's no reason to be scared," James said.

"Yeah, you got us, bloke," Jonathan continued.

"And, we're all definite Gryffindors," Mike elaborated.

"And think about all of the trouble we can get in," Jonathan finished. Fred looked up at that thought. He smiled.

"So in all actuality, mate, there is no reason for you being scared. Now man-up," James said as he shoved his cousin. Fred shoved back and the other two joined in. Mike ended up on the ground and they all burst out laughing.

"Hey, boys," came a voice. They all looked up to see a pretty Asian woman.

"Hey, Mrs. Chang-Sims," Fred, James and Jonathan said in unison, staring up at her.

She smiled and hugged her son. She began going down a checklist of things as the other boys' moms walked up.

* * *

"The trains about to set off, Freddy," Angelina said as she hugged her son, "do you have everything?"

"Yeah, mum," Fred said, checking his trunk one last time.

"Mum, I know. I'm not gonna make trouble, I'm not gonna set off fireworks, and I'm not gonna give Uncle Neville a heart attack," James said as his mom looked down at him.

"I don't believe you… but okay," she laughed as she kissed the top of his head.

* * *

"I slipped some Ton Tongue-Toffee in your trunk. Only use them on Slytherins," George told his son with a wink.

"I love you, dad," Fred said.

"I love you too, Fred," George said to his son as he hugged him tightly.

* * *

"Well, I know your mum told you to write everyday, but with classes and exams and the trouble you _won't be getting into_," Harry used air quotes on that part, "Your gonna be pretty busy. So, you know write every now and then. And then you-,"

"Dad, you're rambling. You ramble a lot," James said.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I'm gonna miss you, kid," Harry hugged his son tight.

"Yeah, well, Christmas break will be coming soon enough. You can harass Albus and Lily with your rambles until then," James said smiling up at his dad.

"Ahh, shut up," Harry said ruffling his son's hair.

The train's last whistle blew. "Love you guys," James hugged his parents.

* * *

"Love you guys," Fred said as he hugged George and Angelina.

"Come on, Freddy!" James called.

"Coming, Jimmy," Fred called back.

Fred and James caught up with Mike and Jonathan.

James turned to Mike, "Bloke, your mum is hot."

"Very true," Fred agreed.

"I concur," Jonathan said.

"Ew, you guys are gross," Mike said.

The quartet of boys grabbed a compartment for themselves. They left the doors open so they could people-watch. James watched as Dominique walked by with two of her friends. She looked into their compartment and licked her tongue out at James and Fred and they answered that with two middle fingers.

He watched again as Teddy, who was in his last year, and Victoire walked by. They were talking animatedly and Victoire looked into his eyes.

"Oi, just snog already!" Fred called from beside James.

Victoire blushed and Teddy laughed raucously.

"Picking on them should make Hogwarts fantastic," Fred laughed.

* * *

**Favorites, Follows, and Reviews make me really happy.**


	5. Louis Weasley

**Louis Gideon Weasley- September 1, 2016**

"Didn't you hate him, like, four years ago, Ms. Prefect?" Dominique asked her sister.

Victoire absently fingered her prefect badge, "By him, I assume you mean Teddy?"

"Yeah," Dominique agreed.

"I did. He was always a show-offy, obnoxious, self-righteous prat… but he grew on me," Vic smiled.

"So are you guys, like, dating?" Dominique asked. She set her trunk down in front of the train car door.

"Something like that," Victoire said smiling.

"Something like what?" came a familiar voice. The sisters turned around to find Teddy and Louis. Teddy had bought Louis a caramel apple and Louis was chowing down happily.

"Nothing," Victoire hugged him.

"Thanks for dropping us off, Teddy," Louis said, "Oh and thanks for the apple." He punctuated the thanks by biting a huge chunk off of the apple.

"No biggie, Lou. With your mum and dad in the Canaries I figured it was the least I could do."

"We're gonna go find, James and Fred," Dominique spoke up. She grabbed her things and boarded the train. Victoire gave him a hug that, if Bill had been there, would have gotten Teddy's arse jinxed off.

"Coming, Louis?" Vic asked.

"Actually," Teddy spoke up, "Lou and I have some _man_ things to worry about," Teddy said with a wink.

"Ugh, whatever," Victoire said, getting on the train.

Teddy waited until Vic was well on the train and turned to Louis.

"Can you keep a secret, Lou?" Teddy asked, squatting down to look Louis in the eyes.

"Yeah, I s'pose," Louis said.

"I love your sister," he said.

"Love, like _love_ love? Like wife love?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, maybe one day," Teddy said with a smile.

"Cool! You'll be like my brother!"

"Yeah, I know," Teddy ruffled Louis's hair, "but I have something for you to do."

Louis looked at Teddy, "Okay, what?"

"I need you to watch your sister. If any boys talk to her I want you to write me about it," Teddy said.

"Oh you want me to spy on her? I do that all the time," Louis said, "Sure, I will!"

"Good man." Teddy smiled. He looked up as the last whistle blew, "Time for you to go, mate," Teddy said.

"See ya, Teddy," Louis said as he got on the train. He had a mission and he planned on carrying it out. Louis made it to the compartment that most of his Hogwarts-bound cousins were in.

Victoire was absent from the compartment. She must've been in the Prefect compartment. He stuck his head out of the window as the train began moving. He searched for the brilliant blonde hair that Ted was sporting today. He spotted him.

"Hey Ted!" Louis called. Ted searched up and down the train until he found his future littler brother-in-law. They made eye contact.

"I better be the best man!" Louis said.

Teddy threw his head back in unmistakable laughter. He gave Louis a thumbs up, "You got it, Lou!"

**I know this was more focused on Ted and Vic but I feel like Louis is the biggest Teddy-Victoire shipper in the world. His whole first year was dedicated to make sure Ted and Victoire got together.**

* * *

**Favorites, Follows, and Reviews make me really happy.**


	6. Roxanne Weasley

**It has been called to my attention (ahem Yorush) that I could possibly write Albus and Rose's adventure at King's Cross in the eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. I'm considering very seriously. So if you would like me to do a Scorpius chapter PLEASE COMMENT! Please? Pretty please? Okay well if I say please one more time it's considered begging, so… bye and enjoy. **

**Roxanne Erica Weasley- September 1, 2018**

"It's okay if you're scared, Roxy," Angelina said, tucking her daughter's sandy brown hair behind her ear.

"I don't have a reason to be scared, ma. I'm cool. I have Vic and Rose and, God help me if I need his help, Fred," Roxanne said, rolling her eyes. Angelina was crying by now.

Her mother was awfully sappy when it came down to family milestones so she disregarded the tears as one of her mother's character flaws.

"Okay, Roxy. Remember no fights and no detention," her mother warned.

"Well if I get detention, I'll have my wonderful brother sitting next to me," Roxy smiled. She hugged her mother and boarded the train. Her father had business to take care of at the shop and he couldn't come.

* * *

After getting her things situated in the compartment, Roxy asked, "Fred, where's the Prefect cabin? I'm gonna wait on Vic to get out."

"Right in front of where we came on the train," Fred said, dismissively, waving his sister off. He was playing a game of Wizard Chess with James and they looked attentively at the table.

"'Kay," Roxy said. She sauntered from the compartment in search of the door she had gone through to enter the train.

She finally found it and, lo and behold, there was the Prefect Cabin in front of it. There were people already filing out and she waited by the door.

As she was waiting, a raven-haired girl walked out of the compartment. She was in Slytherin green and similar complexion to Roxy and she assumed that's her parents were an interracial couple too. Roxy smiled as she passed.

"Umph!" Roxy heard behind her accompanied by a thud.

Roxy swiveled around to find the girl on the ground. She had tripped.

"You tripped me!" she accused as she stood. She menacingly stepped toward Roxy.

Roxy inherited her parents' tallness and she stood face to face with the fifteen-year-old fifth-year.

"Are you abusing your power already, sister?" came a voice from behind Roxy. She reluctantly turned to see someone who looked very like (and equally unlike) the girl.

"Look… whatever your name is, I didn't trip you. I have no problem with you so I wouldn't trip you," Roxy said stepping backwards.

"Well, I have a problem with you, _Weasley,_" she spat Weasley as if it was a swear word, "How about I give you detention for tripping me. I'm sure the detention room would be welcome compared to the shack that you and all one hundred of your cousins live in." she smirked.

"Ivy, leave her alone," the boy said.

"No, brother, I'm just putting a first year in her place," Ivy said.

"My place?" Roxy said. She walked forward, forcing Ivy to step backward, "My place isn't for you to determine, bitch."

"Bitch?" Ivy said, insulted. She slapped Roxy and that was all the young Weasley girl needed.

* * *

"But Neville!" Roxy protested. They were in a compartment not far away from the knock-down-drag-out that had happened between Ivy and Roxy not ten minutes prior. Neville had been the one to break the girls apart. Roxy sported a bruise on her cheek, were Ivy slapped her, but that was the only injury that she had obtained in the fight. Ivy, on the other hand, was going to spend the night in the hospital wing.

"It's Professor Longbottom from September 1 to June 30," Neville said sternly.

"What about Christmas and Easter break," Roxy joked. Neville looked non-amused.

"I'm sticking with my four months of detention. And I'm taking away one hundred points from Gryffindor...er… I mean whatever House you're going to be sorted into," Neville said, solemnly.

"But Nev… Professor Longbottom, Ivy started it!" Roxy said. Neville's face reflected uncertainty and regret.

Neville closed the compartment door, "Look, Roxy, I grew up with your parents and I've known you since you were born. I know you aren't one to _start_ a fight, even though you are usually one to finish it, but either way, there were no witnesses to the start of the fight except Blayne Zabini, Ivy's brother. He says you started it and considering everyone saw you beating up Ivy, they figured you started it. I'm sorry,"

Neville said as he got up and led Roxy from the compartment.

"Oh," was all Roxy could say. She suddenly became curious, "How many points did you take away from Slytherin?"

"One hundred one," Neville said looking down at some papers. He looked up and winked at Roxy.

* * *

Roxy walked back to the compartment she and her cousins shared. She was the first person ever to get detention before they started school. She smiled, "I bet Uncle Fred would be proud."

She walked into the compartment and all eyes were on her. Fred stood and clapped. The others joined in and everyone rushed to high-five Roxy, calling her 'Fighter' and 'Killer'.

"Well," she said after everyone asked her what spurred the fight, "she insulted my family."

* * *

******Favorites, Follows, and Reviews make me really happy.**


	7. Molly and Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter II

**Lily Luna Potter, Hugo Fabian Weasley, Molly Weasley- September 1, 2019**

"Mum! James ate my French toast!" Lily yelled. She kicked her brother under the table but he stuffed the toast into his mouth, reminiscent to most meals served in the Potter house.

"You're going to choke one of these days and I'm going to laugh," Lily said under her breath. James laughed harshly. His eyes bugged and he clawed at his throat.

"James!" Lily jumped up and reached for her brother but he began to laugh. He slapped the table as his body shook with laughter.

"James, stop stealing your sister's food or I will personally choke you myself," Ginny said, not looking up from the Quidditch section of the _Prophet_.

"Mhmm," he said, now hiccupping from his joke.

"Are you ready for your first day, Lil?" Albus asked. He had been thumbing through his book full of Chocolate Frog Trading Cards.

"Yeah, I'm ready to meet up with Hugo and-," Lily was interrupted by a streak of silvery-white light that bolted through the window.

A translucent owl appeared standing atop the mound of French toast. It opened its beak and Percy's quick, slightly crazed voice filled the room.

"Audrey is having her baby!" in his voice was a mixture of excitement and worry.

"She's nearly three month's premature!" Ginny said as the owl disappeared in wisps.

"How're we getting to King's Cross?" James asked perking up, "Can I drive the Anglia?" James asked. He had driven the powder blue flying car the previous summer and every time they went to the Burrow afterwards, James had to get behind the wheel. And considering Arthur was paralyzed from the waist down, he had considered giving the car to his oldest grandson.

"No!" Ginny and Harry yelled at the same time. They both remembered Harry and Ron's joyride almost thirty years prior.

"Okay," Harry said taking charge, "I can get the kids to the Burrow and you can get to the hospital. I'm sure Teddy or Vic can drop them off," he finished. Get your stuff kids, we're gonna Floo to the Burrow."

* * *

"Ronald! I swear you're worse than the kids!" Hermione said laughing. Hermione sat up in bed as her husband burrowed his head under the pillows.

"It's my first day off since the beginning of August, let me sleep!" Ron said. Then he perked up, "Unless you want to do something else?" Ron wiggled his copper-colored eyebrows.

"It's Hugo's first day at Hogwarts, and you know how Rose loathes to be late!" Hermione said, "Your children are off to Hogwarts and you want to sit home and… play. Plus they need breakfast.

"They can feed themselves cereal and we'll teach them to Apparate so they can get to the station by themselves. That way, we can stay home and… play," Ron said, tickling his wife.

"Ron," she giggled as he kissed her collarbone, "Ron, oh, Ro-," Hermione moaned.

"Ew," came a voice from the foot of the bed, "So could you guys get up after you're done… playing and fix me some oatmeal. My stomach is growling and Rose won't ever shut up if we're late.

Hermione looked down to see Ron, at age eleven. "Hugo," Hermione said, pulling up her bra strap that Ron was in the process of pulling down, "we're on our way down," Hermione said.

"I'm sure you are," he said already leaving the room with an amused smirk on his face.

"He has, your timing," Hermione said rolling her eyes. The couple laughed as a brilliant light flashed in from their door. The ball of light was closely followed by Hugo (who was holding a muffin) and Rose (who held a book).

"Ooh, a Patronus," Rose commented as an Owl appeared on the couple's wardrobe.

An eager voice came from the bird's beak; "Audrey is having her baby!" came Percy's voice.

"No," Hermione said, jumping to the calendar they kept on the wall. She flipped to November; "Audrey's not due 'til almost three months from now," she almost yelled.

"That's not good," Hugo said in an uncharacteristically frantic voice.

"Yeah, a lot of important things happen in the last trimester; most of the body weight is gained, the lungs and brain develop, the baby moves into position," Rose said. She continued her list to herself and she looked more and more worried.

Ron jumped up and threw on clothes, "I'll get them to the Burrow and you can go to Mungo's," Ron said as he tripped over a pant leg. He face planted.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, as she too put on clothes.

"Mhmm," Ron said as he got up.

"Com'on kids, we gotta get to the Burrow," he said, ushering Hugo and Rose to the front door.

* * *

"I'm disgusting!" Audrey said as she looked in the body length mirror.

"Disgusting?" Percy said, shocked. He held his wife from behind. He could just wrap his arms around the largest part of her six-month pregnant belly.

"Disgusting," she stated, glumly.

"Beautiful is the word you're searching for darling. Now lay back down, you know what Healer Olivia said," Percy cautioned, leading his wife into bed.

"Yes, Percy, I know, 'Bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy, too much exertion will probably send you into premature labor'," she said, perfectly mocking the Healers voice.

"Well, you are the resident Healer at Hogwarts, I hoped you would take a fellow Healer's advice," Percy said smiling. He slid into bed beside his wife.

"You guys are still in bed?" Molly asked as she jumped into bed beside her father. She crawled over to her mother and laid her hand atop her stomach. "How's Lucy?" she asked.

"She or _he _is quite well, big sister Molly,"

"It's a girl, mother," Molly said, "I am sure because… well I just am," she said.

"That's sound evidence," Percy said, chuckling.

"Leave me alone, daddy," Molly said as she thumped her father on the nose.

"Oh yeah?" Percy said, tickling his daughter. Audrey began to laugh as much as her daughter.

"What did you guys spill on the bed?" Molly asked, rolling off of the bed.

"Nothing, why," Percy said.

"Um, Perce," Audrey said. She lifted her torso, "My water just broke," she said.

Percy looked nonplussed, "Are you sure all the laughing didn't make you pee yourself? I mean you are pregnant at forty, random peeing must be a side effect," he smiled.

"No Percy, my water br-," she was cut off by and intense cramp, "Argh!" she clenched her stomach.

Percy jumped up. He grabbed the bag they kept ready and led his wife to the chair by the fireplace.

Molly watched as her father did things in complete silence. Percy gathered all of Molly's things and put it by the fireplace and drew his wand.

He flicked it and seven silver owls flew from its tip, "Audrey is having her baby!" he said. His voice was surprisingly frantic, considering his calmness prior.

"Who'd you send them to?" Molly spoke up.

"Your Grandma Earlene, your Cousin Hannah, and all of my siblings," he said.

"What about Gran?" Molly asked.

"You're going to tell her," he said. He retrieved a palm of Floo powder from the bag hanging beside the mantel.

"No!" Molly yelled, catching on, "I'm going to the hospital with you and Mum!"

"No, you're going to Hogwarts. Everything is okay. And besides if you don't go on the train, you can't start until next year. I promise everything is fine."

Percy had been slowly goading Molly into the fireplace, "Burrow!" he called out as he threw the powder onto the floor.

Molly rolled out of the Burrow's hearth in brilliant green flames.

* * *

"Oomph!" she slammed into the coffee table.

"Oh, Merlin!" came a concerned voice.

Molly's namesake ran over to her, "Molly! What's wrong?" Molly One asked her granddaughter. She wiped soot from her face.

"My mum has gone into labor and my dad wants you to get me to Hogwarts," Molly Two said as her gran led her to the sofa.

Just then the fireplace lit up in emerald light and the Potter family, sans Ginny, stepped from the fireplace.

"Did you hear about Au-," Harry stopped his sentence when he saw both Mollys sitting.

"Are you okay, er, little Molly?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Molly Two said blandly.

The three kids went to sit by their cousin, Lily sitting the closest.

Ron and his kids walked through the kitchen door, "Guys, Audrey is in lab-… oh," Ron said as his eyes fell on his niece.

Molly One got up from the sofa, "I'm going to St. Mungo's," she said, "Arthur rolled into the garden about thirty minutes ago, someone fill him in," she said. She looked between Ron and Harry who both shared looks of confusion and panic.

"I'll go," James said, "Since dad and Uncle Ron have decided to become deaf mutes."

"Ron!" Molly One yelled, "You're going to get these kids to King's Cross and then bring your butt to St. Mungo's."

Ron nodded as George, Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne walked into the door.

"Oh good, we caught you, Molly," Angelina said, "I assume you heard already," Angelina said.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now and Ron is going to take the kids when he comes out of his coma," she said.

"Ah," Angelina observed. She and Molly One stepped into the hearth and Molly threw down the powder, "Mungo's!" she yelled.

* * *

The ten Hogwarts-bound Weasley-Potter clan members were all grouped in the biggest compartment on the train. James had just come back from his Prefect meeting. They were all having excited conversations about the new school year and the new baby; well, everyone but Molly. She sat in the corner staring out of the window. Hugo and Lily sat nearest to her, having their own conversation, while trying to invite Molly in if she wanted to join.

Out of nowhere, Molly began to cry. Loud racking sobs filled the compartment and everyone fell silent. Lily was the first to react. She hugged her cousin tightly, their red hair mingling as they held each other. Molly's head was on her shoulder and she sobbed violently. Roxanne reacted next and she joined the hug while rubbing Molly's hair. Rose joined in and Dominique was next. The boys all joined in together and they all found parts of Molly to hold or rub as she continued to weep.

This continued for another minute or two until a bright light flashed I into the compartment. An owl materialized on a table.

The beak opened and Percy's calm voice seeped out, "Lucy is fine. Audrey is sleeping peacefully. I love you, Molly. See you at Christmas!"

Molly stopped sobbing and looked at the spot where the bird was just sitting. Everything was fine and she was going to Hogwarts. Everything was fine.

******Whoa, it wasn't supposed to go over 700 words... but hey, stuff happens. I accidentally skipped Roxanne 'cause I was so eager to write this one, so Roxy will have to have her moment in the spotlight soon enough (probably tomorrow)! Oh and yeah, 'Cousin Hannah' is Hannah Abbott. I always figured Audrey was related to someone that J.K. Rowling made up ****because... that's just random if she wasn't. So Audrey Abbott Weasley and Hannah Abbott are first cousins. ********Yeah...**:)

* * *

******Favorites, Follows, and Reviews make me really happy.**


	8. Lucy Weasley

**To the guest, Joel F: I will definitely be doing a Teddy/Vic story in the foreseeable future and thanks for your support!**

**To the **_**other**_** guest, TimeGirl: Through all of my admittedly limited research about the status of most characters, I have not found any evidence stating that Audrey Weasley is a Witch, Muggle, Squib or otherwise. I took creative liberty on that one. Thanks for reading my story and for the input!**

**To everyone else: Thanks for your comments, follows and favorites! I will be doing more Harry Potter fan fictions in the near future!**

**Lucy Weasley- September 1, 2030**

"You didn't have to come, dad," Lucy said as she walked with her father to her right and her mother at her left. They walked around the garden of the Burrow, "I know you're kinda irreplaceable at work."

"They can miss me for a day, Luce," Percy said smiling down at his daughter, "Besides what kind of father would I be if I missed your birthday sendoff."

"My what?" Lucy asked, surprised. She stopped and Audrey gave Percy a death stare.

"Oops," was all Percy said. He turned and raised his wand.

The air appeared to shimmer before them as family member after family member was released from the Disillusionment Charm.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY!" everyone yelled. She looked into the crowd. Vic and Teddy were standing with their eight-year-old kids, Remy and Andi. A very pregnant Roxanne, who was now a teacher at Hogwarts, stood by her husband, Jonathan McLaggen. James and Ivy stood together with baby Isaac James in Ivy's arms. It seemed her whole family was there.

Lucy could do nothing but smile. She had always felt left out, she was too young to hang out with her cousins and sister and she had no interest in talking to her cousin's kids, but things like this, made her feel welcome in the family.

"Here you go," came a voice from behind her. She turned to see her sister, Molly, magically levitating a large cake in front of her a cake. Happy Birthday Luce was written in blue, yellow, deep red, and green letters. The cake was huge, easily the size of a large, square dining room table.

Lucy smiled and embraced her older sister. Behind her sister was her grandmother. Molly Weasley was white-haired and stood with as much pride as when she was twenty, despite her age of eighty-one.

"My youngest grandchild, off to Hogwarts!" she said. She lovingly grabbed her granddaughter's face and kissed her cheeks, "I'm gonna miss you pumpkin!" she said.

Molly began to tear up, "Damn, these eyes couldn't hold water if they owned a bucket," she said as she waved her wand and conjured a handkerchief.

As her grandmother dabbed her eyes dry, Lucy looked out to all of her family. She saw a mass of red hair with a few flecks of blond, brown and black. _'The Weasley genes are strong indeed,'_ Arthur Weasley always said. He was notably missing from the group. Lucy missed her grandfather. He always had a story about one of her uncles or cousins when they were younger and he always made her laugh.

"Cut the cake!" someone suggested from the group. It was probably Teddy, who liked to eat more than anyone she knew.

"Okay, okay!" she said. She turned and her mother handed her a knife. Lucy cut herself a huge piece. The cake was red velvet with buttercream frosting, which was her absolute favorite. As Lucy ate, the crowd converged on her to get a piece and to wish her a happy birthday and good luck at Hogwarts.

The party died down around 10:00, at which point Percy was scheduled to get Lucy to King's Cross. Percy had recently gotten his driver's license and he had bought a newer car. As Percy and Lucy got on the road, Lucy's curiosity took over.

"Dad?" she asked, tentatively.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved the cake, but what was with the colors?"

"Oh the scarlet, the yellow, the blue and the green?" Percy asked. He looked to his daughter. The word scarlet got her attention.

"Scarlet, like Gryffindor; and green like Slytherin? The houses of Hogwarts all on the cake? Why?" Lucy inquired.

"Well, e just wanted you to know, that whatever house you're in, we don't mind," Percy said, simply. Most times with her father, Lucy learned, the simplest statement could have the deepest meaning.

"Thanks dad," Lucy said. They were stopped at a red light and Lucy pecked her father on the cheek.

"But dad?" Lucy started.

"Yeah?"

"I did notice that there was more red on the cake than any other color," Lucy said with a sly smile.

"Mhmm," he observed, "Isn't that strange?" Percy smiled and his brown eyes twinkled.

* * *

**Favorites, Follows, and Reviews make me really happy.**


	9. -Bonus- Scorpius Malfoy

**The last chapter… ******Tear**… I had a lot of fun writing this story, reading your comments and receiving your favorites and follows. If I didn't personally thank you for your support/follow/favorite through PM, I am now! Thanks guys! I will be writing another Harry Potter Fan Fiction soon enough, but I may need some help…**

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- September 1, 2017**

"Don't dawdle, Scorpius," Astoria Malfoy told her eleven-year-old son. He was busy staring at a girl who had to be eleven or twelve. She had curly brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She smiled up at a redheaded man, who Scorpius assumed was her father.

"Who _are_ you staring at?" Draco asked his son. He followed his son's gaze.

"No one," Scorpius said, shaking out of his head, as if to clear out he vision of the girl.

"Oh, it's him," Draco said, "You were staring at the red-headed man weren't you?"

"Er, yeah," Scorpius said.

Draco didn't buy it, "Or were you staring at the girl next to him?"

Scorpius looked away. Draco watched as Ron Weasley hugged the young girl as the walked over to a dark haired man. A man who Draco knew all too well. A man that had helped save his life… twice. Harry Potter looked up and met Draco's eyes.

Draco was almost ashamed. He was about to look away as Harry gave a subtle, but meaningful nod. Draco nodded back. Scorpius observed the whole process.

"Who's he?" Scorpius asked.

"That son… is a very long story," Draco looked over to see Astoria talking with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, a pair of Draco's old friends. They appeared to have had twins, who were shoving each other around as their parents talked. Astoria called Draco over and he held up his finger to ask for a moment. He knelt to be eye level with his son.

"You see that girl?" he said pointing at the girl his son was staring at earlier, "and that boy for that matter?" he said pointing at the boy who looked very much like a young Harry Potter.

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed.

"I want you too be as nice to them as possible. Regardless of what House you're sorted into, regardless of what they may think of you, I want you to be as cordial and friendly as possible."

Scorpius looked confused, "But, why?"

"I made a mistake in my first year, Scorpius. I listened to my father, who told me that the Malfoys were Slytherins at heart and we, as Malfoys, were better than all other families. We needed no one, especially blood traitors or mud… Muggle-borns. I made the grave mistake of taking that 'advice' to heart." Draco looked into the eyes of his son, the mirror images of his own gray eyes.

"I want… I need the Malfoy name to be something I can be proud of, and being just another Slytherin won't cut it," Draco said, "Can you do that for me?"

Scorpius looked into his father's eyes. They were pleading, almost begging him to agree.

"Yes sir," Scorpius said. It seemed to suffice as his father stood.

Draco dusted off his pants and strode over to Blaise and Pansy with a brilliant smile. He shook Blaise's hand and hugged Pansy. Scorpius stood staring at the girl. She laughed up at a woman who looked very similar to her and he assumed it was her mother.

"Scorpius, come meet your Prefects," his mother called from behind him. He stole one more glance at the girl before turning to meet Ivy and Blayne Zabini.

* * *

Scorpius dragged his trunk after him on the Hogwarts Express. His parents had sent his owl, Antigone, ahead to Hogwarts to live in the Owlery so he didn't have to worry about the bulky cage. He was invited to sit with Blayne and Ivy in their cabin but Ivy came off as a bitch and Blayne wasn't much better. Plus, his father's words played over and over again in his head and he wanted to distance himself from Slytherins for the moment.

As he was walking, the train shuddered and the trunk caught the back of Scorpius's heel. He face planted to the floor and his trunk burst open behind him.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" came a sweet voice from over him. He looked up to see (yeah, you guessed it) the same girl he had been staring at on the platform. She began to help pick up the clothes that had fallen from his trunk.

"Er… yeah, I'm… er… fine," Scorpius finally got out. He saw a pair of his underwear and quickly grabbed them before the girl saw.

"I'm Rose Weasley and you're Scorpius Malfoy, right?" she said, holding out her hand.

Scorpius stared at the hand, thrilled a the thought of touching her, "Yeah… I'm Scorpius," he said shaking the output hand, "How'd you know my name?"

The two got up from the ground and Scorpius closed his trunk.

"My father knew your father. I asked around to find your name. I saw you staring at me," she said. She didn't sound creeped out or annoyed, just amused.

"Er… I'm sorry… I just… you were… are," he fumbled for words.

"It's okay," she said, "Do you need somewhere to sit?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess. I don't have any cousins or… you know... friends," he said. They began walking toward a door to one of the large compartments on the train.

"Well, if you're not a total prat, we can be friends," Rose said with a smile.

"I'm… I'm not… I mean… I'm not a prat," Scorpius said.

"We're going to have to get that stuttering under control," Rose smiled as she opened the door to the compartment to reveal her numerous cousins and siblings en route to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"This should be fun," Scorpius said under his breath.

* * *

**Favorites, Follows, and Reviews make me really happy. And thank you!**


End file.
